Don't Give Up on Us
by MessrMoony
Summary: Remus Lupin happens to be a well-written about character. This is simply my version of his youth and life, as in family, his 'condition' and past. Higher rating for later chapters. And No, I own none of these characters, save for Lanris thus far.
1. The Begining

_ " I can't believe she had another one... Can she support them? All three?"_

_ "She could only care for the twins because of Auron... Now that he is dead..."_

_ "Why did she keep the newest one after he died? She knows she doesn't have the money..."_

She was once a beauty beyond words. Though presently only twenty three, her eyes were darkened and her hair licked with shocks of white in their golden-brown depths. Zella-Marrie, an aging woman who appeared to be well over her prime of forty, gazed down to the bright golden eyes of her third born. The child seemed enchanted with its mother's hands and callused fingers, which delicately danced along in front of its blurred vision. 

"Boys?" her voice was sweet, almost sweet enough that even the toughest of children could run to it. Her own golden gaze slid to the year-old twins seated on the small couch near her bed, watching with their own matching eyes of bright gold, as their mother welcomed the addition to their family to the world. "This is your sister..." She went on the to curious boys, who watched without a sound as she angled the small bundle to show them. " Remus, Romulus? This is Lanris... Your baby sister." 

If money was a massive issue with the four, it was not shown as the two boys giggled, watching the odd creature hiccup in the arms of its mother. The smile remained on the woman's face as she looked to her boys, then her daughter, who was conceived only a month before her husband was mauled by a wild beast terrorizing their small Wizarding town near Liverpool; even eight months later, the beast was never stopped, nor found. 

*~*~* 

Remus Lupin never regretted having a younger sister, who was then five years old and as wild as the younger of the twins, Romulus. Of course, children were children and Remus did join into their adventures in a small set of woods behind their cabin, even if himself and his brother often played tricks on the youngest of the Lupin children. Their main trick was pretending to be the beast which was said to have housed itself in the woods they often played within. The beast that, only five years before, had killed Auron Lupin. 

The beast that murdered their father was never found, said to have ran off when the hunting parties went off into the darkness to hunt for its hide; nothing kills the famous Transfiguration Professor Auron Lupin and remains unnoticed. Did Remus know of his father's demise? Of course, he heard it from other children who played with his siblings and himself; their families spoke in hushed whispers of Professor Lupin and his lovely young wife. The main cause of the whispers was, originally, why a man who was a well-known Professor would wed a girl born to a daughter of a Quill-Maker, one who dressed in shabby robes and could not afford her own items for school, let alone be able to support a family. Zella-Marrie was at her first year at the small Wizarding School "Hinkerie's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" when she met Professor Lupin, who, like many of the girls, found a fancy for him. It was not until she reached her seventh year when it was rumoured that Lupin fancied her as well. This was not a surprise, of course, as she was a beautiful and full-figured witch. From the day of graduation on, they were together as lovers, then in turn, as husband and wife. 

Lupin loved her dearly and when she told him of her pregnancy with their first child, he could not have been happier. They were making a family, even though he was twice her age. The age bothered not the pair, but those they knew: friends, neighbours, co-workers and even some family. Did the two care in the least? No. They remained happy together even after the twins were born, thus taking much of her time and his. 

Upon Auron's death, whispers flew rampantly; many accused Zella-Marrie of having an affair, then of marring him for his money, which to everyone surprise, was nothing. Auron had not saved, or perhaps he had, though when proceeded to find some to care for her children, Zella-Marrie was shocked to find all the vaults empty, completely void of money. 

*~*~* 

"C'me on, Remmy! Stop bein' so slow!" The six-year-old Romulus called as he leapt over the stream, soon followed by the raven-haired Lanris, or called by everyone: Laney. Romulus, in all ways, was healthier than the slightly sickly Remus, who was much thinner and always seemed to have a sniffle to his health. Romulus, on the other hand, could keep going, even when the eldest twin would have to stop and cough, struggling to catch his breath. 

"Guys! Wait up! Mum said we gotta be back before dark!" Golden-brown hair masked along his vision as Remus struggled, splashing in the small stream after falling short of the leap that would have carried him over the ditch. He was used to not being able to keep up, but he did not enjoy being left behind so close to dark. 

"Guys?" The laughing and taunting of Romulus was fading as was the giggles of Laney. Remus couldn't help but gulp down the lump in his throat as the cool spring air stiffened on his neck. Where did they go? He remembered asking as he grasped the side of the small ditch, which fell just above his head. His boots sunk a bit into the soft mush of mud, making an odd sucking sound as he tried to pull himself free. "Guys," he tried again, though this time his voice was tight with his growing fright. He did not like being left by the stream alone at night. His father died by that stream. Fear was starting to tingle in his throat, though only slightly. 

The howl forced him to push back from the bank... The howl, or was it the blazing orbs staring at him through the bush? Remus landed hard on the rocks and water, skinning his young hands on the stones and mud which broke his fall. "R-Roms?" his voice whimpered out, breath fogging before his pink, trembling lips. He wasn't frightened anymore; he was terrified. Thoughts of what it could be raced through his mind, frightening him with the images of the massive beasts himself and his brother read about in the many books their father left in the small cabin. 

Another howl greeted the young boy, who by this time was pressing his back as hard as possible to the muddy bank of the ditch, his hands searching for something, anything, to protect himself with. "Roms? Laney? Is that you guys? It's not funny anym---" Whatever the poor boy was going to say would never be known. The beast leapt from the bush, tearing free from the leaves and spider-like branches binding it from reality and open-space. 

Before the boy could even attempt to scream, massive paws pressed to his upper thighs at his pelvic bone on either side of him, tearing downward through his trousers to leave three identical slashes from the pelvic bone downward to half a foot down his thighs before it landed, pinning him against the rocks and stream. The shock knocked away the pain, as Remus was more intent on gasping as he struggled, pulling his slender, boyish figure from the monstrous beast, which reared back to toss out a deafening howl at the revealed full moon. 

_Almost... there..._ The boy urged as he pulled himself towards the edge of the ditch, managing to crawl back to the trees before the beast could note he was scampering away. If the claws' pain did not register within his mind, the next attack did. Remus shrieked, crying out as teeth clamped down at his groin, tearing flesh and clothing as it locked onto him, bottom jaw only an inch from making the young boy sterile at his youth. The mouth held him, angled slightly to the right to focus on his right thigh, with the top maw embedded into the top of his thigh, side pressing through the flesh at the crease of his lap. 

His shoulder left the ground, forced up by the jerking of the beast pulling him upward into the air, shaking him as if he was nothing more than a rabbit or other prey animal to feed upon. Hands flailed with arms, clawing at the tree in vain attempts to pull himself free from the maw tearing him apart. Remus saw nothing but raven and scarlet as he felt his quickly numbing body fall, landing hard on the carpet of dirt near the trees. The beast had dropped him, glowing eyes staring wildly into the darkness around it while its nose twitched, blood dripping from the dilating nostrils and rolling tongue flopping from its angry mouth. 

Crawling back slowly, legs lifeless, Remus pulled himself into the hollow of the large tree himself and his brother played in, trying to hide as the beast continued to stare out into the darkness, large ears perked curiously to all sounds. Something frightened it, or became more interesting than the dying boy, who managed to curl up into a fetal ball, his golden hair resting in a pool of his own blood. Breathing became shallow and Darkness enveloped him, hiding him from everything... or was it hiding everything from him? Remus did not wake, even to the blood-curdling howl sounding off in the trees in the direction his siblings had disappeared into... 


	2. First Sight

Okay. Here's Chapter two... I forgot to put anything before the first chapter, so I'll be before this one and stuff. I don't own Remus or anything, but I did make up Lanris all on my little own.   
  


_ "Should have been killed, that one... He's a werewolf..."_

_ "Poor Mrs. Lupin, First Auron, now her little Remus..."_

_ "I hear that she's not going to send him away..."_   
  


It had been nearly a year after Zella-Marrie had pulled the mess of a boy from the tree at sun-up before he stepped outside into the sun again. Remus healed quickly after the attack, which was labeled as one of a werewolf, the same type of beast that had taken the life of Auron Lupin. Labeled as it was, he could never explain what had happened to him the night. His uncle had built a 'bomb-shelter' type shack below ground near the cabin the day they realized he had been poisoned by the beast's venom and saliva, cursing the young boy to transform each month into the massive, mindless beast of Darkness. 

No one else was hurt that night, it was said that the beast was being hunted by werewolf poachers, which had followed it close to the Lupin home that very night. When they heard its howl, they went after it, distracting it with their wands and other means often used to capture such beasts. Thanks to those men, Remus Lupin remained alive, although tainted by the blood of the Moon-Creature. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. 

After the attack, he became distant, shunned by other families, who refused to allow their children to play with him, as well as with his brother and sister. His sickly figure remained thin, though each and every cut, scrape and even bug he caught faded almost too quickly; he never even got sick. The attack had strengthened his immune system and even made his stronger, keener in senses and sharper the closer he arrived to the full moon. The one problem was, the day before the full moon, when he was at his prime, he would change into the blood-thirsty beast. If he harmed himself the first night, it was unknown, as he healed almost as fast as when he pulled himself from the shelter every morning. The worst night was the actual night of the moon; every time Zella-Marrie would open the door, she would find her precious child in a heap with his hair, bloody smears and deep gashes all over the walls. The third night each month, the one after the moon, was the one he would wake up from looking like Death: pale, thin and his healing down. Often, he would refuse to eat at this time, wishing only to sleep and remain alone, away from the pitying eyes of his family. Remus knew he was a beast.   


~*~*   


Golden, orb-like eyes caught the sun as the twelve-year-old gazed longingly down the paths of Diagon Alley, the enthralling city for only Wizards and Witches alike. It was late August, when many students were about readying themselves for school, be it their first, or even seventh year attending the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A long, slender neck craned lightly as booted feet rose on toes, lifting him a bit in attempt to peer over the head of his twin in order to look into the Quidditch Supply Shop. 

"See all of it, Remmy!? Isn't it positively wicked!" Romulus flashed his a boyish grin before continuing to speak to his mother, whose hair had long since turned snowy from pain, sorrow and depression. Though she was a sad woman, her golden eyes gleamed with pride as she looked down to the twins before her, admiring them with nothing short of Love. " Can't me 'n' Remmy go in, Mum? We won't be long... We just wanna see the brooms!" His voice was as happy as it always was, ringing through the air as their mother pulled them to the tables before the Ice cream shop. 

" Later, Romulus, we have to buy you your books, remember," she wiped dirt from his nose as Remus shifted in his chair, uneasy about the experience of going to school. Not a week before did letters come for himself and his brother, accepting them both to Hogwarts for the September term. While Romulus was too excited to sleep the past week, Remus and his mother had already met with Dumbledore, not for excitement, but due to his condition. The grey-haired Headmaster was so kind to them that Remus' mother left their meeting in tears, whispering praises to him as he smiled and patted the boy on the head. Everything was settled with his monthly issues. He would be escorted with the nurse to a tree planted for this purpose and he would travel through a tunnel to a shack within Hogsmeade, a town which many students visited a few times during the term. Teachers would know of his absences and he would have perfect privacy as needed. 

Wands were not an issue, as Remus' uncle was more than happy to make two for the boys. Romulus' was a simple Oak wand of 13 inches made with a unicorn hair... Remus's, on the other hand, was a fine Willow wand of 15 inches which was made with the fang of the werewolf which left two canines in his thigh years before. Another wand was made with the other tooth, one Remus kept hidden in his small box of possessions. It seemed that the wand would gain power the closer it drew to the full moon; Remus liked it for some reason. It was not hard finding the books and supplies the twins needed, though Laney, now a fine Eleven-year-old, was quite annoying with her pleading to go along with the boys to school. "Next year," she was promised every few minutes. 

_Next year..._ Remus thought soundlessly as he licked, completely not hungry, at his peanut butter ice cream cone that the nice man inside had given to him and his siblings, free of charge; Remus vowed to learn his name sooner or later. Upon finishing the vow, the young werewolf suddenly stopped, a feint scent of vanilla and peaches drifting into his heightened senses. "Mm..." He purred out through his pale lips as his golden eyes followed, rolling along for the source of the smell. 

"Oh..." A gasp fell from his throat as he witnessed the maker of the lovely flavour which was more enticing than his melting ice cream. The girl was beautiful, even to a Twelve-year-old boy who was not at all interested in the opposing sex. Scarlet hair tumbled down along ivory cheeks, which were blushed pink from running around with apparently Muggle-Born Parents. Eyes of liquid emerald met his, but only for a moment as a blush darkened on her cheeks, fingers wiggling in a shy wave. Remus turned scarlet and quickly jerked his gaze away, looking down just as the glob of ice cream flopped onto his bare hand, then onto the table with a messy flop. By the time his mother had scolded, cleaned and tended him, the girl was gone into the crowds once more, still, to the young werewolf, her scent lingered along his tongue. 

"Remmy? 'Cha lookin' for?" Romulus perked a brow to him, poking lightly under his ribs and thus pulling the young boy from his thoughts of the red-haired girl. _Maybe she goes to my school... _Remus thought giddily, though when he looked to the glass window of the Quidditch Supply shop, allowing him to see the difference between himself and his identical twin, his shoulders fell. She would never like the werewolf. Those both boys were the same height, Remus remained thin, almost femine in figure and his hair always needed cut after the full moon as it grew Presently, it was to his shoulder in silken gold-brown tresses which curled slightly at the ends. Romulus' remained only at his chin, but also curled a bit, though it was thicker and a bit darker in tone. Remus' ears also drew into a slight point at the end, though it could easily be shrugged off as something from birth. Speaking of points, however, his canines held a natural point, which, although odd, could also be called 'normal'. 

"Nothing. Just looking around," came his idle reply to his twin, who snickered a bit and tossed a playful punch to his shoulder, chipping it lightly in his boyish fun. Remus, however, was still enchanted by a scent lingering in the air of Diagon Alley on the late August day. He knew, at that moment, he loved that pretty smelling red-haired girl. He had to see her again. 

*** 

The next few days went by quickly for Remus as everyone was busying themselves with getting the twins ready for their trip to Hogwarts ( as well as trying to nurse a crying and jealous Laney and convincing her that next year she would be attending the school as well.) Time passed with their mother barking orders to them and fussing over their hand-me-down robes and many hand-me-down books which Auron had from his teaching at the schools years before. 

"Come on, now, Remus... You can come home for Christmas, I promise..." His mother assured him as she gently pried him from her waist, him nearly ripping her robes as lucid tears slid from his glowing golden eyes, emotion stirring the beast within his very soul. 

"Don't make me go, Mum... I can't..." He pleaded softly through his tears. Romulus had already hugged the woman and disappeared onto the train moments before, but Remus was too afraid, too... Scared... to go onto the train; to go into the world of Hogwarts without his mother. 

"Shh, now, love... You'll write me and your sister'll write with me, as well... We'll see you in December, but sweetie... you have to go..." She said softly, running her fingers through his long hair, pushing it back from his pink cheeks as the whistle split the air. Remus could only close his tear-rimmed orbs and flow with the crowds. Luckily enough, he found a compartment alone where he could curl up in the corner and cry without any new students making fun of him. 

Hiccuping softly, Remus managed to change into his Hogwarts robes, though his eyes lingered as he changed his torn trousers into tended ones. Along his thighs rested those obvious scars of the attack years before, the claws and the massive fangs which tainted his youthful, should-be figure. Just more things Remus knew he had to hide. Dressing quickly, the boy went back to coiling himself on the seat, looking down the window through scarlet-rimmed golden eyes, which glittered, glowing with inhuman enchantment against the reflection of the window. A sudden pause, and a sniff... _The girl was on the train_, he told himself, scrubbing his nose to clear it, allowing him to bask in the beautiful odour of the red-headed witch.   



	3. Ride to a New Life

After vacation and slacking, here is the third chapter, as well as revised first two. 

***   


How long had he just been sitting there on the plush seat? Remus could remember finding himself lost in the lovely smell of the girl he had met ... or, well, seen, before. She smelled so perfect; she smelled like a treat forbidden to all those who did not reach her level of perfection. Was a twelve-year-old really thinking this to himself? A thin, long-fingered hand went up to scrub away the lingering remains of the tears he had shed previously, and the werewolf slid to his feet. His robes were hemmed greatly as they had fit his father in his youth; his father was a larger, broader boy than Remus could ever dream to be. 

"Something off the trolley, dear?" The voice caught the boy offguard and he was forced her jerk upright in surprise, his fingers tangling in his robes as he latched onto them. The woman was a friendly looking, plump, woman, who had kind eyes and a large cart of treats. 

" N... no thank you, Ma'am," the boy spoke softly, still gaining of his surprise of the woman's sudden appearance. A nod, and she disappeared once again. This left the small werewolf alone in the empty compartment... Alone with his thoughts. Remus missed Romulus. 

Hm. Romulus. Romulus had a fiery temper, though was very likely one to do as one pleased. Even at twelve, he was becoming a... Well, Remus didn't know the word, but in a few years, he would chalk it up to "Bitch-Boy Slut," for lack of any better words. The younger of the twins almost wanted things when he wanted them, never shortly after; he tended to be slightly selfish the facts of growing up with a brother was was bitten by a werewolf at a young age. That took much of his glory and added to the urge to be the best of the Lupin Twins... Better and stronger than the werewolf that shared his blood. 

Remus never minded how Romulus acted about him, always trying to outclass him, and the boy already swore to be on the House quidditch team within his second year at the school--no one would stop him--and become the captain before he left to become an Auror as an adult. How Romulus could have found himself with an entire life plan, Remus did not know... Remus had his own problem with wondering what he will be doing the next week, let alone years upon years later. 

The thoughts of his brother faded as another beautiful wave of peaches and vanilla licked along his strong nose, drawing him into the hallway of the moving train. Glowing golden orbs searched the empty hallway relentlessly for the scarlet mane he had fallen in love with a week or so before in Diagon Alley. 

Pity that the young werewolf found no one in the hallway, at least not at first. Apparently, another boy heard the cart, oh, he had learned of it from his many uncles who traveled to Hogwarts in their youth. Hair of raven topped his head and his eyes were of a pure sapphire blue. Careless with his youth and excitement for the treats within the cart that the witch pushed before her on the trolley, the boy ran straight for Remus. 

The connection hurt; the boy had collided with Remus, nearly throwing the smaller boy into his compartment once more as he backpedaled to keep on his feet. Remus felt the light shock as the beast within him snarled for escape, howling against the back of his mind in rage. How the skinny little boy had the power to control such urges still baffled even Professors who swore their life's work on a cure for the Curse; it should have been impossible for his growing body to handle it, let alone his fragile mind. 

"Hey... Sorry, mate?" The other boy looked more stunned than harmed by the collision with the smaller boy. He had a fine build of being slim, yet almost athletic. Even at Eleven, Remus noted, the boy was going to be handsome when he matured into a man. Why was Remus thinking this? He suddenly wondered. 

"Oh? Eh... It's okay... I didn't know anyone was out here..." Pale cheeks were blotched with scarlet as Remus tried to find something to say to the larger boy. What could he say? His heart was thundering within his breast and his head was slowly starting to pound. He did the only thing he could possibly think to do: Remus drifted backwards into his compartment, curling back onto his chair as he watched the boy bound off towards the trolley. 

It was a good ten minutes of listening to the train move along the tracks, Remus found the boy slipping into his compartment, bags under his arms and his robes folded like a pouch (Which proved to be filled with the sweets when he placed it down onto the seat across from Remus). He smiled brightly to Remus, thrusting out his hand to introduce himself. " Sirius Black... Pleased t' meet you, mate." 

"Um... R-Remus Lupin..." Stunned completely by the cheery introduction, Remus almost did not hold out his hand in return to the dark-haired boy. Still, he managed to regain himself enough to shake the offered hand with his own; long, spider-like fingers coiling around the slightly tanner flesh of Sirius' hand. 

He learned a nice amount from the talkative boy on the long ride. Sirius Black was starting the same year as his cousin, Narcissa Black and his younger brother would be starting Hogwarts, as well, two years later. Remus explained of his younger sister, but Romulus slipped his mind, oddly enough. Houses were also spoken of, though Remus had no preference, nor did Sirius, Really. 

*** 

The conversation of pasts and excitement milked off the time of the train ride, both boys taking their turns to speak, even if sirius spoke much more than Remus happened to. Both boys filed out of the train with all the other students when a rumbling voice danced through the night air.   
  
"Firs' years, this way..." Remus felt the grasp on his robes, Sirius tugging his excitedly towards the massive man, who was thrice the size of a normal man. A giant, Remus remembered thinking calmly as he looked around the large group of first-years... About forty-ish children stood around Remus, all holding an array of expressions from fear to excitement and nervousness to sickness. Remus was more... Well, he was not sure, honestly. He missed his mother and he did not know what to expect from the school. 

All thoughts of the school were tossed from him as his golden gaze caught the flows of scarlet hair, presently worn in twin braids along her shoulders. The girl; the one he had seen at Diagon Alley with his mother, sister and brother. Remus parted his lips, a song dancing over his suddenly light-headed mind as he attempted to slid towards her as she drifted over into a boat. Pity that his sleeve was grasped, Sirius pulling him into a boat nearest them. 

"Room for another?" A grin came from another boy. He was small, maybe a bit taller than Remus and his form was thin and wiry. A head of tasseled raven hair accented the expensive robes cladding his figure and the chocolate eyes showed his grin as a reflection. He did not appear threatening in the least, to be honest, Remus thought as he watched the boy push his glasses up his nose. 

"Sure, I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin." Sirius slid next to Remus to make room for the other black-haired male to slip into the seat, his own expression a boyish grin as well. 

"James Potter... Great t' meet you two... And this fellow," he swept a hand behind him as a squat, watery-eyed boy with sandy hair skittered onto the boat as well, "is Peter Pettigrew... Met him on the train when some white-haired sod was trying to corner him. Bugger, he was." 

So the four boys met, Remus catching sights of his twin in a boat with a greasy-haired, somber boy and a silver-haired boy who held himself with an obviously arrogant air. Remus figured that was the said boy that James had mentioned previously. Looking over his own boat, Remus hoped that, at least, Sirius and James were in the same House as he was... He was started to forget his relentless home-sickness with them around. 

...   
  


  
  



	4. So It Shall Be

The boat ride was not as long as Remus would have preferred... He was walking into the depths of the looming, massive castle before he had a chance to really speak with the boys that had boated with him. None seemed to be bad, honestly. Remus noted as he looked over the boys walking with him into the warm, echoing Great Hall. Tables, five in all, rested within the large room; four tables were seated on the main floor while the other, smaller one, seated at the head of the Hall, obviously for the professors, Remus assumed. 

"Wicked..." Sirius breathed out behind him, motioning to the ceiling, which matched the late evening sky perfectly down to the swirl of the clouds. Breath taking, really. Sirius kept his gaze on the ceiling only long enough to show Remus and the other two boys the features dancing over the enchanted ceiling. 

"Well..." a voice, honey-dipped and taunting danced over Remus' sensitive ears and thus stole his attention from the ceiling. The girl standing at Sirius' side had ivory features and long silver-blonde hair which fell daintily against her high cheekbones and stone-like silver eyes. "I've counted four of the five Slytherin first years, Sirius... Hm... But you shouldn't converse with such riff-raff... Come meet Lucius..." Before she could drag him away, the group was stopped at head of the Hall, an old hat revealed sitting upon a three-legged stool. 

Remus' breath caught in his throat again, sharply this time. He realized that he was in fact going to Hogwarts... What House would he be in? Would he have any of the three around him in the same House? Remus found himself unable to breathe as his golden orbs danced frantically along the faces of those in the group, trying not to let his eyes stray to the older students watching them, in search of his twin brother, Romulus. 

The Sorting started even as Remus searched the crowds in vain. Only two 'A' names... Both were sorted to Hufflepuff House. Romulus. Where on Earth was he? Why did Remus not see him in the crowds? Was he all right? Did he get off... He was over-reacting, obviously. Remus clenched his fists and rose his brows as he was pulled from his thoughts upon the name, Black, Narcissa. It took only a moment before the Hat bellowed out "Slytherin." The girl winked to Sirius and took her seat at the clapping of those at her new table. 

Black, Sirius was next and Remus watched him quietly. Sirius grinned back to him as if it was a piece of cake; perhaps it was nothing to the young man. Sirius seated himself and allowed the hat to flop down his ears. Remus held his breath and counted...1...2...3...4..."Gryffindor!" A few gasps touched the students along the Slytherin table and Remus noted the slight tick of ... surprise? Shame? drifting over Sirius' previously cool features. Had everyone expected him to dwell in Slytherin? 

Remus wanted to go to him as he watched the boy slip into the Gryffindor table, a few clapping, though many looking blank with confusion. Sirius kept his head bowed slightly, but when he caught Remus's gaze, he gave him a boyish grin and a thumbs-up for luck. He could have stepped out of line in order to keep the dark-haired boy company had 'Evans, Lillian' not been called. It was not the name that struck Remus, but the flowing braids and scent of the girl. Lily Evans? Lily. She had a name, finally. Lily. Remus felt his head spin at the desires of wanting to sniff her hair... to make that bright smile light up her nervous, freckle-licked face. The Hat, again, interrupted him by calling out 'Gryffindor'. 

More students were called and Remus just watched Lily seat herself next to two friendly faced girls. She looked less nervous now that it all was over. The crowd thinned and Remus found himself smiling, staring at the emerald-orbed Witch while she watched the other students take their turn into the Sorting Hat. He could watch her forever... Those pool-like Emerald eyes and fire-danced hair... So beautiful... so perfect. 

"Lupin, Remus." Remus looked up, colour draining from his face. His turn? Why not Romulus first? Romulus always went first... But Remus came before Romulus, did it not? With the room spinning, and James Potter nudging him forward, the young werewolf walked towards the Hat. What would it be? What would it be? He questioned constantly, his trembling, weak figure pulling himself into the stool. The hat hid his hair and he watched the other students stare at him with their anticipating expressions. _Hmmm... A Werewolf... Interesting, indeed. Always need a beast, the world does... The voice hissed into his skull in a raspy, deep tone. ...Where shall you go, Werewolf? Slytherin? Where one like you would be... expected? No. Gryffindor? That shouts from your thoughts, doesn't it? Hm. All right, then..._ "Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted. 

At the exclamation, Remus felt his eyes roll back into his skull, showing the students the whiles of his eyes. Breathing ceased and Remus found himself tilting backwards a bit only to feel a thin, firm hand on his back, pushing him back to his feet. McGonagall looked to him, her doleful eyes slightly worried. "Are you all right, Mister Lupin?" Remus nodded, blush spattering and blotching his cheeks. He did not speak, but did allow her to take off the Hat in order to allow him his leave for his House table. Among those clapping was Sirius Black, his bright, handsome face accented with a full, toothy grin. 

"Lupin, Romulus." Sirius' hand left Remus' shoulder in order for him to crane his neck curiously, bright sapphire eyes gleaming as he watched Remus' twin drift up, boldly, towards the stool. The hat was placed upon his head and Remus found himself wondering how many boys could be sorted into a House; Romulus would have to be in Gryffindor, right? It was only logical... Twins, after all. No. The word forced from the hat caused an uproar of clapping from the tables whose students were claddened with green and grey: Slytherin. 

"Slytherin..?" Remus questioned slowly, shocked beyond words at the idea that, for the first time since birth, they would not be sleeping in the same room, let alone House! What would his mother say? Was it Remus' fault? The Hat did say his curse would be useful and well-placed in that House. 

The rest of the sorting went of in a blur of names and Houses; students clapping their young hands raw, seemed to be the most accepted behaviour as someone was sorted into their House. Remus, however, simply lost himself in the worrisome thoughts of what his mother would say upon hearing that himself and his twin were in separate Houses for the next seven years of schooling; what House would Lanris be in, then? Gryffindor or Slytherin? 

Before the feast was started, 'Malfoy, Lucius' and 'Snape, Severus' were Sorted into Slytherin, a few nameless faces into both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw (Including a dark-haired girl who smiled at Remus as she waited to be called: Tate, Lilandra); Finally, 'Potter, James,' and 'Pettigrew, Peter,' were placed in Gryffindor with Sirius and Remus. Still, no food yet... Dumbledore slid to his feet and spoke a warning for the student body that the Forest was strictly forbidden and a new tree, the Womping Willow, should not be neared unless the said student wishes a visit to the Hospital Wing. 

The feast was long and filling for the young werewolf, who listened to idle conversations about Quidditch, classes from the older students, and a bit of his new friends' bloodline. (It would appear that all four of them were Full-Blooded Wizards, though the Black Family, of all of those spoken, were, by far, the most infamous. The Black family ranked high with the Malfoy Blooded ones seated at the Slytherin table.) 

"Yeah, Narcissa is already pre-wed to Lucius... It's been said since we were kids... 'Pure Blooded children and families will be the only ones to survive' ...This that and the other thing..." Sirius let out a dramatic yawn, showing his beliefs on the subject at hand," Mum always did try to make the Blacks and Malfoys appear to be godish among Wizards and Witches..." A friendly pat on Remus' shoulder assured him that all families, to Sirius, were equal.... And that was that conversation. 

Alas, soon enough, the end of the feast came and the Prefects led the First Years towards their House, which, to the Gryffindors, was a tower. Explanations were given on the paintings, stairs and the password (Flippers) to the wide-eyed eleven-year-olds and they were guided past the Commonroom and into the First Years' Dormitory; four beds and four boys. 

Remus was undressed and in bed the second to last of the soon-to-be-Marauders, having waited to to talk to Sirius about his brother. Sirius was the kind of boy you could tell everything to; he was so trustworthy, even after a day of knowing him. Remus would have killed to have been able to tell Sirius what he was... And with that on his mind and 'Good Nights' said, Remus closed his heavy curtains and slid into bed, staring at the four-poster for an hour before finally closing his eyes... And so was the first night in school.   


****  
Urk. My Writing is going down-hill, but I wanted the introduction chapters up and done with... Now I can get on with the plot, woo. I'm sorry if I forgot to Sort anyone who needed Sorting... If that's the case, I'll fix it... 


	5. Boys Will be Boys

Well. I am a big slacker, aren't I? If anyone was actually hoping for an update in the last few months... Here it is. It will not be too long, as all my massive story-line plots and scenes take place in third-year on... Well, there's a few things to expect... Lanris joining Remus' second year... A crush someone gets on Remus... Quidditch teams... But that happens at least the second year. My Angst and the like only happens when they hit puberty... Also... I have no idea if anyone save for friends and a select few are reading this... Gimmie some constructive crits, mates... So. I'm done. On with a pointless chapter. 

Roused from his dreamless sleep, Remus heard the conversation occurring outside of his dark four-poster. Even as those gleaming orbs of golden parted the darkness, staring blindly up towards the silken canopy, Remus felt the sharp jolt of fear. He had no idea where he was. He could not hear his mother making breakfast... Perhaps it was still night... It was dark after all... But the loud, unbearable snores of his sister were not there, either. The voices altered him into remembrance of himself being at school. 

"...Do you guys really think that the girls shower with... the guys?" the small, mouse like voice of Peter Pettigrew queried while he, by the sounds of it, made his bed next to Remus's. Peter sounded frightened at the concept and Remus offered a light smile, allowing his heart to calm from the fright he held moments before. 

"Petey... Honestly, I don't think James here, " there was a pause and Remus heard a slap again, he assumed, was a shoulder, then Sirius continued, "was saying the gels and guys shower the same... Wishful thinkin', I'm sure." At that, both Sirius and James fell into a soft fit of laughter, not wanting to wake their fourth, just yet. Still, Remus shifted from his blankets and pushed his bare feet from the part in the curtain, resting them on the floor as he pushed open his curtains, revealed his disheveled-from-sleep form to the other three boys, who all paused to glance over to him. 

"He-ey! Mornin', Mate... Sleep well?" James, whose dark hair was just as tasseled in the morning as in the evening, was shuffling through his trunk in search of a pair of socks, it appeared. He grinned towards Remus and straightened, holding the grey socks in triumph. Upon his straightening, Remus noted he wore only a pair of shorts, red in colour, upon his slender, thin figure. Peter, so Remus saw when the boy huffed about loosing his own socks, wore a full pair of pajamas the colour of a lemon on his pudgy figure. He smiled weakly to Remus. 

"Hi," came Remus' light, almost uncomfortable reply. He was naturally quiet and his friends would learn to value him for it. He wore a pair of over-sized, torn-at-the-knee brown trousers, drawn closed with a cloth belt, and a loose brown tanktop; brown was his favourite colour, it appeared. "Slept good." He told them as his golden eyes wandered towards the Dog-Star, pausing to linger on the broad, towel-claddened form of his friend. Sirius grinned, unmodestly at the second glance of surprise Remus gave him. 

At that, he went for his own clothes, digging into the depths of his aged, worn trunk. It stung, looking toward James's and Sirius' trunks, which were new and sleek in ebony colour. It was well known, of course, that the Black family was very well-to-do... Incredibly weathly in the Wizarding World. While Remus was not... Not at all. He could not dwell on this, of course, as Sirius's sapphire orbs caught his own, sending a shiver of discomfort down Remus's spine. Oddly, however, Sirius just offered a grin and motioned towards the door, ready for his shower. 

Sirius was... so lovely to look at, Remus noted, His friend grin, handsome features and silken hair made Remus blush, looking back to his trunk to distract himself from the odd thoughts. He never admired anyone like that before and he only just met the boy the previous night.   
.... 

They were up a bit late, thus had the showers all to themselves for their bathing. Without any hesitation, Peter took the only single stalled shower, leaving Remus, James and Sirius to the large group showers. Remus could taste his heart in his throat. what would happen if James and Sirius saw the scar tearing down his thighs and groin? would they know it was a bestial attack of a werewolf? Would they cease talking to him for his flaw? What would they think? 

While Remus faced his dilemma, the other two boys--well, rather James, while Sirius only had to whip off the towel-- undressed from their clothing and slid under the steaming, soothing jets of water. The water slid over Remus' bare feet, taunting him towards the depths, yet he simply wrapped his towel around his waist, knotting it, before slipping out of his trousers and tanktop. He showered exactly like that, attempting to avoid the looks James and Sirius flashed towards him, chuckling slightly at the odd image. 

"Lookin' forward to classes, though..." Sirius started to get off the looks towards his werewolf friend, his hands scrubbing soap into his handsome face and he continued, "Transfiguration first, with McGonagall... She's head of our House so it should be cake... Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw... Potions with...urk... Slytherin... Herbology with Hufflepuff and to finish the day, History of Magic... Tomorrow we start Flying class... Sounds wicked, eh, mates?" He did not wait for an answer as he tended his hair under the currents of the hot water.   
... 

Dressed and bathed and ready for breakfast, the four boys traveled down towards the Great Hall for a meal. To satisfy the silence, James told the other three about himself and a bit about what he enjoyed; he had been training on a broom with his father for years, apparently... and he, like the other three, was born of witch blood on both sides. Remus was not surprised, save for Peter, as the boy seemed terrified to go to his classes, claiming he was not a very quick learner. Sirius nulled his fears with Remus and James offering their help, as well as his own. 

Citrus and Vanilla licked his features and he ceased his steps, nearly forcing Peter to stumble into him on the stairs. Walking a flight below them, was the lovely scarlet-hair of the girl Remus had seen in Diagon Alley... The girl he dreamed of most recent. His thoughts lost all meaning for the time being... That is, until James let out a whistle, silent, to all ears but his friends. Remus blinked and looked up, colour draining from his features at James' bold words, a smile on his face. 

"I'm going to marry Evans when I'm older. I love that girl." Remus felt his heart break. He could not possibly dream of being with his red-headed angel with James fancying her, as well. He sulked his shoulders slightly, looking after the girl as she disappeared towards the Hall and James went on to tell them, animated with his arms, how he had seen her on the train the previous night... Remus was not hungry anymore and he suddenly wished his twin brother was at his side... 

... 

End of the Chapter... I know, it's short and... crappy, but it offered a bit of sorrow and disappointment for Remy... so it is all good. Chapter up when I get motivated... Help with Comments! 


End file.
